


Farewell Happiness, Hello Darkness

by ohsnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnape/pseuds/ohsnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person he had ever loved was forever gone, why would he ever wish to be liked by someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Happiness, Hello Darkness

He's alone. He chose to be alone, he certainly did.

The only person he had ever wanted was forever gone.

The grief had filled his heart, his mind.

He has no space for happiness. Not anymore, not after her death.

'' _That's funny_ '' he thought, '' _what I've always tried to do, even when I stupidly made my mistakes, was an attempt of pursuing my happiness. Now I don't need it, I don't even want it. I don't deserve it._ ''

He's hated. He chose to be hated, he certainly did.

The only person he had ever loved was forever gone, why would he ever wish to be liked by someone else?


End file.
